The Candy Counter Girl
by xxPrettyReckless
Summary: JOSHLEY! Maddie Works At "the Tipton" As the Candy Counter girl One day she meets the jOnas Brothers Which she hate.
1. Chapter 1

The Candy counter girl.

Chapter 1

Ashley Tisdale As Maddie Fitzpatrick

Joe Jonas As Himself

Nick Jonas As Himself

Kevin Jonas As Himself

Miley Cyrus as Miley Stewart

Demi Lovato As herself.

* * *

_**Maddie's POV  
I just arrived at the Hotel Tipton.  
I worked here; I was the candy counter girl. It didn't pay much, but it was enough for me.  
I was going to replace the other candy counter girl, I didn't know her name.  
She left the counter and I walked behind it.  
As soon as I did that Zack and Cody came running down the stairs.**_

Zack:: Hey sweet thing *Winks*

Maddie:: *Smiles* Hey guys, How was school.

Cody:: The same.

Maddie:: Yeah the same here.

Zack:: So Maddie have you heard that the "Tipton" is going to have rock stars living here for a few days?

Maddie:: uh gossip. Who?

_**As Zack was going to open his mouth, my best friend Miley Stewart came running in through the door.**_

Miley:: OMG Guys what!

Cody:: Hey miles

Miley:: Hey guys. So Maddie guess what.

Maddie:: What?

Miley:: The Jonas brothers are going to Stay here for a few days while they are on tour! *Shrieks*

Maddie:: *Sarcastic* whoopee

Zack:: Hey I was just going to say that.

_**I turned around to the shelf, we need some new candy.**_

Then I heard London Tiption's voice behind the counter and turned around.

Maddie:: hey London

London:: Hi Maddie. Have you heard My future husbands is coming?

Maddie:: If you are talking about the Jonas brothers then yeah.

Miley:: She doesn't like them.

London:: *Gasps* Madeline. How can you not like them? I'm so not inviting you to our wedding.

Miley:: I have asked myself the same thing.

Zack:: They are jerks and jerks and oh jerks.

Maddie:: You forgot stuck up Zack.

Cody:: Well here they are.

_**We all turn to the swing door.  
There they were. The 3 most stuck up spoiled rock stars I have ever heard about.  
Mr Moseby walked to them and greeted them.**_

Miley:: Omg here they are.

London:: My future husbands.

Maddie:: *Roll my eyes*

_**Mr Moseby was the chief of this Hotel.  
He didn't own it, London's dad did, Mr Tipton, I have never seen him, but as London say he is always busy.  
I turned to the shelf again and started to put some new candy up.**_

Miley:: Omg they are coming down here. Maddie!

Maddie:: I don't care Miles.

Mr Moseby:: Zack? Cody?

Zack:: Bye see ya!

They left.

Mr Moseby:: Guys this is London Tipton.

Kevin:: Beautiful Hotel.

London:: Thanks. This is my friend Miley.

Miley:: H-Hi

Nick:: *Smiles* Hey

Mr Moseby:: And this is out candy counter girl.

Maddie:: *ignores him*

Mr Moseby:: Maddie?

_**Why should I be introduced to them?**_

I'm just the candy counter girl. I'm not important.

Mr Moseby:: Madeline!

Maddie:: *Turn around* yeah?

Mr Moseby:: This is Joe, Nick and Kevin. Guys this is Madeline.

Joe:: nice to meet you *Smiles*

_**Omg, I could totally see why all the girls were crazy about that guy.  
His smile is so beautiful.  
Urgh snap out of it Maddie, they are stuck up and spoiled and only cares about themselves.**_

Maddie:: *Smiles back* You too.

Mr Moseby:: Let me show you your rooms.

They walk away.

_**After 2 hours.  
I was reading a magazine.  
There wasn't anything exciting in it.  
It was all just pure gossip. Not that I didn't love gossip, because I did.**_

???:: one candy bare please.

_**I looked up and I saw one of the famous brothers.**_

Maddie:: Here you go *Give him a candy bar*

Joe:: *Smiles* Thank you.

Maddie:: Anything else?

Joe:: Can I have your number?

Maddie:: jerk.

Joe:: Ouch.

Maddie:: Aww. I'm so not sorry. You can go now.

Joe:: I will see you around *Winks and leaves*

_**He is one of those rich, selfish, spoiled, stuck up, ruthless boys on this planet.  
He only care about himself.  
"Can I have your number?" He barely even knows me.  
He plays with girl's heart. He is such a jerk.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS, ONLY THE PLOT!**_

_**

* * *

Chapter 2  
**_

_**Maddie's POV  
****It was getting late, I looked at my watch it was almost 8.  
I was getting tired, and I still haven't done my homework.  
I could sleep right now.**_

???:: Excuse me?

_**I looked up, that was Demi Lovato, the girl from the "Camp rock" movie.  
Miley made me watch it.**_

Maddie:: Can I help you?

Demi:: I'm looking for the Jonas brothers?

Maddie:: Follow me.

_**We walked to the elevators.  
When we arrive to their floor.**_

Demi:: I like your outfit.

Maddie:: Thanks.

Demi:: It's not every day you see a girl with a tie *Smiles*

Maddie:: No I guess not

_**I took a deep breath on knocked on their door.**_

Joe:: *Opens it* I knew you would change your mind.

Demi:: *Waves* Hey Joe

Joe:: Hey Dems. Come in…both of you.

Maddie:: Work is calling. I gotta go.

Demi:: Nice meeting you *Walks in*

Maddie:: You too *Smiles*

Joe:: Bye Candy *Winks and closes the door*

_**I could feel the heat in my cheeks, was I blushing?  
I felt my cheeks, OMG I were.  
He made me blush. Urgh I hate him.**_

**Joe's POV  
Damn that Candy girl was HOT.  
Especially in that outfit. I lied down on the bed.**

Kevin:: *Shouts from the bathroom* Who was at the door?

Joe:: *Shouts back* Demi!

**I sat up and looked at Demi.**

Demi:: What?

Joe:: You are a girl, Candy is a girl.

Demi:: Candy?…Oh right the Candy counter girl.

Joe:: I need your help.

Demi:: With?

Joe:: Getting her.

Demi:: Oh boy.

Joe:: So?

Demi:: It's gonna cost ya.

Joe:: Whatever. Just get to know her and tell me all about it after.

Demi:: Fine. But I'm tired.

Joe:: You got your own room right?

Demi:: Duh? *Leaves*

* * *

*Tuesday after school*

_**Maddie's POV****  
I arrives at "The Tipton"  
Zack and Cody were running around in the lobby.  
They should just be happy that Mr. Moseby doesn't see them.  
I walk over to my usual spot, the candy counter.  
Zack and Cody walked to me.**_

Maddie:: hey guys.

Cody:: Hey Maddie. How was school?

Maddie:: The same as always. What about you guys?

Zack:: Boring.

Cody:: You wouldn't know, you slept through it all.

Maddie:: *Giggles*

**_I saw Miley walking in as I saw Demi walking towards us._**

Demi:: Hi…

Maddie:: *Smiles* Maddie

Demi:: hey Maddie.

Zack:: Hey Sweet thing.

Demi:: *Giggles* Hey

Cody:: I'm Cody this is Zack.

Demi:: Twins I see.

Miley:: hey guys. And OMG you are Demi Lovato.

Demi:: Heya *Smiles and waves*

Maddie:: That is my best friend Miley.

Demi:: Omg I love your shoes, they are adorable.

Miley:: T-thanks.

Demi:: I was wondering, do you two maybe wanna go shopping?

Maddie:: I can't.

Cody:: We will take it over for you.

Zack:: Yeah what he say.

Maddie:: What if Mr. Moseby comes out looking for me?

Demi:: I will take the blame.

Maddie:: Okay. Don't eat all the candy bars guys.

Zack:: Whatever.

_**I left the candy counter and left with Miley and Demi.  
****Wow I was going shopping with Demi Lovato.  
That was so weird.**_

_**

* * *

**_2 hours later  
_**We were sitting in coffee bean.**_

Demi:: You girls have good taste in clothes.

Miley:: You are not bad yourself.

Demi:: So tell me who is your favorite Jonas?

Miley:: *Dreamily* Nick.

Demi:: Maddie?

Maddie:: No one.

Demi:: What? You don't like them?

Maddie:: No, they aren't my type. They are stuck up, selfish and spoiled.

Demi:: Ouch.

_**So she was there best friend.  
I don't care, it's the truth. Even though I have to admit that they look good.  
And Joe had a beautiful smile.  
Urgh I started to blush again. Stupid Jonas brothers.**_

Miley:: Why are you blushing?

Maddie:: I'm not.

Miley:: Yes you are, your cheeks are red.

Maddie:: it's hot in here.

_**I was totally lying.  
****I was blushing, so what? It's a natural thing to do.  
Even if you blush when you think about the guys you hate.**_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_**Maddie's POV  
****After a few hours of Shopping, we arrived back at the Tipton.  
I meet Mr Moseby in the lobby, he didn't look very happy.**_

Mr Moseby:: Madeline?

Demi:: Come Miley, let's go up. Meet up upstairs Maddie.

Miley:: Okay.

They walked to the elevator.

**_I looked at Mr. Moseby one more time.  
I think I'm gonna lose my job today._**

Mr. Moseby:: I'm very disappointed in you Madeline. You leave your place to go shopping and let Zack and Cody watch it for you.

Maddie:: I'm so sorry Mr. Moseby. It won't happen again.

Mr. Moseby:: no it won't. You are fired.

Maddie:: What no.

Mr. Moseby:: It was your last chance Madeline.

Maddie:: Okay.

_**I sighed and walked to the Elevator and up to Demi's floor, which happens to be the "Jonas brothers" floor too.  
I stepped out of the elevator and walked to Demi's room.  
I knocked. No one opened it.  
I look down and sees a note and pick it up.  
"We are at the Jonas's  
Xoxo Demi and Miley"  
I sighed and walk to their door and knocked.**_

Joe:: *Opens it* 2nd time in 2 days.

Maddie:: Is Demi and Miley here?

Joe:: Come in.

**I walk inside.**

Demi:: There you are.

_**I looked around.**_

Maddie:: Hey.

Nick:: *Smiles* Hey

Miley:: What did Mr. Moseby say?

_**I sat down beside Miley.**_

Maddie:: He fired me.

Kevin:: Can he do that?

Maddie:: It was my 2nd chance.

Miley:: But your 1st doesn't even count.

Joe:: What was your first?

Maddie:: I had a bathroom break. And someone stole some Candy. It was apparently a big deal to Mr. Moseby.

Demi:: I will talk to him tomorrow.

Maddie:: Why?

Demi:: Told you I would take the blame. And come on who am I going to hang around with when you aren't here.

Maddie:: Okay *smiles*

Miley:: Well I should go.

Maddie:: yeah me too.

Joe:: Can I walk your home Candy?

_**I looked at him.  
He wants to walk me home? No guy has ever ask me that.  
I smiled to myself.**_

Maddie:: Sure *Smiles*

Joe:: Awesome. Be back later guys.

Kevin:: Bye.

_**I left with Miley and Joe.  
We was outside the hotel.  
I hugged Miley and said goodbye to her, she turned left as me and Joe turned right.**_

Maddie:: Why do you wanna walk me home?

Joe:: Well it's getting dark.

Maddie:: Oh *Smiles* Can I ask you something?

Joe:: Sure.

Maddie:: Why are you calling me Candy?

Joe:: Well I kind a forgot your real name. And beside Candy suits you better.

Maddie:: because I am…or was a Candy counter girl?

Joe:: No because you are as sweet as Candy.

Maddie:: And how would you know that? You barely even know me?

Joe:: That's true. But I have a feeling *Smiles*

Maddie:: Then Candy is it. But my real name is Madeline, but you can call me Maddie *smiles*

Joe:: My real name is Joseph but you can call me Joe.

Maddie:: *Surprised* huh.

Joe:: Huh what?

Maddie:: Joseph.

Joe:: Let's stick to Joe *Smiles*

Maddie:: Okay. *Stops*

Joe:: Why did you stop?

Maddie:: Because it's here *Points at a little house*

Joe:: That…is your house?

Maddie:: *Nods* I live there with my mom. It's enough for the both of us.

Joe:: It's cute.

Maddie:: I guess. Well I will see you around I guess?

Joe:: You bet. *Smiles*

_**I smiled at him and was about to walk to the door.**_

Joe:: wait.

_**I turned around**_

Maddie:: yeah?

Joe:: I know I have asked you before. But can I have your number.

Maddie:: No.

Joe:: If you don't wanna talk to me you can just say it. *walk away*

_**I sighed and ran to him and goes in front of him.**_

Joe:: What? I got your message, you don't wanna talk.

Maddie:: I do wanna talk.

Joe:: Then why can't I have your number?

Maddie:: Because I don't have a phone.

Joe:: How can you not have a phone?

Maddie:: I can't afford it.

Joe:: Oh.

_**I smiled.  
Oh boy I'm gonna regret the words coming out of my mouth right now.**_

Maddie:: But we can still be friends.

Joe:: *Smiles* Sure. Do you want a ticket to our show tomorrow night?

Maddie:: *Smiles* Sure.

Joe:: Awesome. *hugs her*

_**I hugged him back. I guess I was wrong about him.  
He was sweet and kind. Wait am I starting to like him?  
I pulled away.**_

Maddie:: Good night Mr Jonas.

Joe:: *Smiles* Good night Miss…?

Maddie:: Fitzpatrick.

Joe:: *Smiles* Good night miss Fitzpatrick.

_**I smiled and walked to the door and walk inside.**_

Mrs Fitpatrick:: Hey hunni. How was work?

Maddie:: I got fired.

Mrs Fitpatrick:: What?

Maddie:: I will tell you later mom. I'm tired.

_**I walk into my room. And I looked around.  
My room is a little room with my bed and my desk.  
My walls are grey-ish. I fall down on my bed and looked at the ceiling.  
I had a big smile on my face.  
I was so starting to like Joe Jonas. It was so horrible.**_


End file.
